Warcraft 3 Thingie
by Terenak
Summary: My very first Parody Please Read and Review and let me know if you like it or if I should stop and do a different kind of story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Da Prophet Dude

Thrall walked out of his tent after having a weird dream about murlocs beating him about the head and shoulders with rotting fish.

"Wow what an odd dream, was it really a dream cause I can still feel where I got hit," He said.

An odd looking crow-like thing flew in front of Thrall and oddly while still flapping lowered vertically, and turned into some dude with a feathered cloak.

Thrall gasped and shouted, "ANIMAL KILLER!!" and he hit the odd man with his big hammer killing him instantly.

Suddenly five murlocs appeared out of nowhere and started beating Thrall about the head and shoulders with rotten fish.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Thrall as he ran back into his tent.

The five murlocs high fived and exploded with lots of blood and enough bones to make two of each.

Somebodysetusupthebomb

$ & # $ & # $ & # $ & #

Thrall walked out of his tent after having a weird dream about murlocs beating him about the head and shoulders with rotting fish.

"Ow, now I know why I hurt all over," He said.

"Um, Duh," A not so distant disembodied voice said.

"Who's There?" Thrall said his wolf whirling around 360 degrees but him breaking the law of inertia, "Show yourself!"

There was a flash of light and smoke and Thrall began coughing, as the smoke cleared, standing where it had originated was a man with a very flashy outfit, with no animal parts on it, his hair was in a ponytail, and he had on sunglasses.

"Woah! Why you all flashy?" Thrall said having to shield his eyes from the sun reflecting of the mans coat.

"Cause last time I had on a feathered cloak and you killed me," Said the flashy man

"Animal killer!!!!" Shouted Thrall hitting the flashy man with his big hammer killing him instantly.

Suddenly four footman poofed into existence and started beating Thrall with their wooden toy swords.

"Hey These aren't toys!!!" one of the footmen shouted, "these are very dangerous weapons!!"

Fine their dangerous wooden weapon things that most people would call toys.

"Hey!!"

Oh shut up.

Thrall finally, unknowingly hehehehe, smacked the footmen that held the toy- I mean weapon, with his hammer sending him flying into the edge of the map. I mean haven't you ran into that thing before annoying isn't it? Anyways… somebodysetusupthebomb

$ & # $ & # $ & # $ & #

Thrall walked out from his tent with very stiff shoulders and… you know what forget this,

allyourbasearebelongtous!!


	2. Chapter 2: leeroy

A/N: And now we interrupt your regularly scheduled program to annoy you and be generally irritating.

A heavily armored orc warrior with an axe the size of a gnome kneeled inside his hut as he repeated-once again-his name and title.

"I am Malcazador, Master of arms, destroyer of alliance, conqueror of towns, Hunter of dragons, the executioner of traitors, the-"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYY JENKINS!!!!!"

A dwarf ran into the hut, and began running around Malcazador. Then the dwarf grabbed the chicken on the spit and ran out.

"COME HERE YOU!!" Malcazador shouted running after the dwarf.

A/N: Thank you, Ollie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: again please read and review telling me what you think about it also some of the story may be in the wrong parts as it has been a while since I did the Prologue campaign

Thrall stood on a… ok sat on his wolf on a hill as a grunt walked up to him.

"Warchief we have begun preparations for the…" began the grunt.

"The party? What party?" exclaimed Thrall, "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST TO KNOW!!!???"

"There is no party warchief. I meant the other orcs," Replied the grunt

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Thrall said trying to look innocent, "what about Grom? He should be here by now."

"We don't know, maybe he was captured by humans."

"That would be so like him," Said thrall, "Though I bet that he is of with some woman and just blew us off."

Just then a bunch of Peasants began building a bridge on their side of the river under the supervision of some footmen. One of the footmen walked up to the edge of the river and began shouting at Thrall on the other side. Which wasn't that far.

"HEY ORCS! We got your friend and we're coming for you!" shouted the footman, "We're gonna build a bridge to get across even though we probably won't succeed and you'll use it TO COME GET US! AND WHY AM I SHOUTING!!!?"

… … … ooooookay anyways the peasants finished the bridge and ran away as the footmen-4 to be exact with real swords-ran across the bridge at Thrall and the few grunts there with him. The footmen were inevitably killed and suddenly…The bridge blew up and was destroyed.

"Hey! We were going to use that!" Shouted one grunt, "Bring it Back!"

Suddenly the grunt exploded Bwahaha don't argue with the author :).

So long story short Thrall found a place to wade through the water, and they go through the human place, killing the humans, and free Grom.

"AHA!" Exclaimed Thrall, "I knew you were with some woman!!!"

"He's not," corrected a grunt, "he was captured by humans and put in the cage."

"I said that," Thrall snapped, "anyways we got to go eastish some guy told me there was a rad party over there."

"Let's take these ships that are conveniently un-manned and auto-piloted," Said Grom as two unmanned ships came up to the shore picking them all up.

A/N: There I hope it is a little better than the other two chapters since I am kind of new to this stuff


End file.
